ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) is used for communication purposes in integrated digital networks. Through these networks, ATM cells travel to desired destinations. Due to the complexity and demands on a network, there exists concerns involving traffic control in regard to cells in the network. Moreover, in multicast (i.e. the transmission of a single ATM cell to multiple destinations), considerations must be given to memory utilization in regard to the storage of a cell going to a multitude of locations. Ideally, as little memory as possible should be utilized to maintain the cell for all the different locations to which it will be sent. The present invention provides an efficient approach to providing a cell to a multiplicity of connections for multicast.
The multicast function can be limited to the act of causing an individual ATM cell to be transmitted by multiple output ports of an ATM switching system, or it may include causing an individual output port to transmit an individual ATM cell multiple times. In the former case, it is possible to restrict the use of connection addresses so that the instances of a multicast ATM cell transmitted at different output ports will all have the same address information (known as the VPI and VCI). In the latter case, it is necessary for each copy of a multicast ATM cell to have a different VPI and/or VCI to indicate that each copy of the cell should be sent to a different final destination. The prior art for performing multicast in an ATM switch using multiple VPI/VCIs is to create and store multiple copies of the cell at some point within the ATM switching system.
The present invention relates to an efficient method and apparatus for multicasting a cell while preferably using different VPI/VCIs for each instance of the transmission of that cell. The multiple transmissions of the cell can occur on the same output port or different output ports of an ATM switching system. The important innovation is that it eliminates the need to make multiple copies of an individual cell in order to transmit the cell using different VPI/VCIs.